


Get Dunked On

by popatochisp



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AKA Canon Sans, Domestic, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Gross Gremlin Sans, Humor, M/M, Mischief, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 08:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16991721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/popatochisp/pseuds/popatochisp
Summary: You don't think any other skeleton but Papyrus could convince you that you couldactuallyout-prank the ultimate prankster, but if he believes in your combined coolness, you have to believe it, too.Sans was goingdown.





	Get Dunked On

There was no way this was going to work.

“IT’S GOING TO WORK,” Papyrus promised, patting your shoulder reassuringly. “JUST STICK TO MY AMAZINGLY INCREDIBLE PLAN, AND HE’LL BE JAPED FOR SURE.”

You didn’t  _want_  to doubt Papyrus, but…pranking  _Sans_? The master of practical jokes, across time and space? On the  _first of April_ , of all days…?

It seemed  _impossible_.

Papyrus seemed to sense your hesitation and grinned at you, taking your hands in his. “DO YOU TRUST ME?” he asked.

“Of course!”

“THEN JUST BE COOL! IT SHOULD BE VERY EASY FOR YOU, YOU’RE THE COOLEST PERSON I KNOW, BESIDES MYSELF!”

God, Papyrus was a treasure: he always knew  _just_  how to boost your ego.

“Okay…okay, you’re right, we got this!”

“THAT’S THE SPIRIT! YOU STAY HERE WHILE I GO GET INTO POSITION, HE’LL BE HOME ANY MINUTE.”

You busied yourself in the kitchen making sure everything was prepared. If Papyrus had faith in you, you’d have faith in him right back!

This was  _going_ to work.

It wasn’t long before Sans sauntered in with a greeting that you casually returned.

“You want a donut?” you ask him, gesturing to the box on the counter. “Pap brought ‘em in earlier, I haven’t had any yet but they look pretty good.”

Sans snorts. “oh yeah, i bet they’re great,” he says, snagging one and taking a big bite. “ _you_ prolly wouldn’t like ‘em less ya’ like mayo-filling.”

You wrinkle your nose in disgust. “What?  _Why_  is there mayonnaise?” you demand, aghast. “Is this one of those weird skeleton things?”

“nah, this is a ‘Pap trying to out-joke the king’ thing.” He opens the fridge, pulling out a jug of orange juice and taking a sniff. “see, Pap’s problem is, he thinks if  _he’d_  hate it,  _i’d_  hate it an’ that just ain’t so. i  _love_  mayo donuts,  _and_  the toothpaste oreos he left on my desk,  _and_ this mac n’ cheese powder water he put in here.”

He proves it by taking a healthy swig from the jug that makes you wince.

“Why—”

“does he bother? on april friggin’ fool’s day?” Sans shrugs. “dunno, my bro’s just cool like that. won’t give up, even when it’s completely, totally impossible.”

You smile because it’s true: if your Papy is one thing, it’s persistent.

“Come on,” you say, entreatingly, “you aren’t even gonna give him  _one_? Just to let him feel like he got you?”

“nah, he’d hate that more than anything. he wants to get me for real, i can’t disappoint him by just  _pretendin’_  to fall for somethin’.” He sets down the jug and abandons the half-eaten donut on the counter, the slob. “one thing you can tell that datemate of yours, though—he’s never gonna catch me  _slippin_ ’.”

So saying, he takes a few quick steps forward right into the section of the floor Papyrus had buttered, sliding himself across the tile into the living room.

… _Damn_ , he was good.

Papyrus had predicted all of that to a t, Sans really  _didn’t_  stand a chance.

Sure enough, right on cue there was an ear-splittingly loud honk followed by a thud.

Excited, you scurry into the living room to see Sans face-down on the floor, the hood of his jacket flipped up over his head and one pink slipper kicked clean across the room in alarm.

Papyrus had come out of hiding too, laughing at his brother as he removes the air-horn from beneath the couch cushions.

“GOTCHA, BITCH! NYEH-HEH-HEH!”

You can’t help it, you laugh, too, as you go to stand by Papyrus. Sans is slowly righting himself down on the floor and he watches you in undisguised shock as he realizes you’ve been in on this from the beginning.

“Holy crap,” you giggle, “that was amazing, babe, high-five!”

Papyrus leaves you hanging. “NO, NO, DEAR,  _WE_  ARE A POWER-COUPLE, THAT’S NOT COOL ENOUGH. FIST-BUMPS ARE COOLER THAN HIGH-FIVES!”

You can’t argue with that: you gladly bump his knuckles with your own, a thoroughly cool celebration of your victory.

“holy shit,” Sans mumbles, finally getting back up. “i’m so  _proud_ right now, i think i’m gonna cry…”

“I OWE THIS MOMENTOUS SUCCESS TO MY INCREDIBLE AND AMAZING DATEMATE,” Papyrus proclaims, sweeping you into his arms, “WITHOUT WHOSE SUPPORT I WOULD NEVER HAVE BEEN SO DEEPLY INSPIRED TO PROVE MY JAPING PROWESS!”

He presses his teeth to your cheek, making the ‘MWAH’ sound effect of lips he didn’t have, and goddamn, do you love this skeleton!

“oh…oh, it’s  _on_  now, bro,” Sans says, eye-sockets narrowing in determination. “you want a joke-off, you’re  _gettin_ ’ a joke-off!”

Normally, you think that’d concern you, but not today.

Papyrus had figured Sans would say that, too, and there were already more countermeasures in place than you could’ve possibly imagined.

This was going to be  _fun_ …

**Author's Note:**

> Posting some drabbles of mine separately just because! Originally from my collection, Bag of Bones, where this and the rest of my drabbles so far can be found.
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
